Doppelganger
Doppelganger is a WHT Spy TF2 Freak created by YouTube users AdmiralTrainstorm and Shirosaki97. His theme is The Psycho Mantis Boss Theme from Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes OST. Personality and Behaviour Normally, Doppelganger is very arrogant and cocky, akin to a normal Spy. As such, he will often rub the defeat of an opponent in their face. Because of his Assimilation ability, when he assimilates a TF2 Freak's power, he can also inherit their personality traits also by chance. Because of this he suffers from Dissociative Identity Disorder, and switches personalities frequently. Moreover, he seems to keep a Freak's personality even after he has discarded the Freak's power, and his voice tends to change whenever he switches personalities. While Doppelganger is generally pompous and cocky, he may get frustrated when he is being held at a disadvantage or when losing, which could potentially make him stronger or weaker depending on what kind of abilities he has recently absorbed. Powers and Abilities Doppelganger seems to possess some form of martial arts prowess on his own, but his experience with fighting normally is limited and therefore he cannot go up against stronger TF2 Freaks. Doppelganger's main power is Power Assimilation, the ability to copy any special techniques from any TF2 Freak through direct contact, either by touching the Freak or the object which is the Freak's main means of attack. After a couple of seconds he starts glowing and then gains the ability. The power Doppelganger copies is a carbon copy of the original. Whereas it is slightly less powerful than the original, the difference is rather menial, and usually makes little difference. The amount of Freak powers he can absorb is limited to 6 on average. If he exceeds this limit, he usually automatically disperses all of the abilities he has acquired in a potent shockwave. To offset this limitation he may willingly discard any previous abilities he may have obtained, therefore lowering the amount he possesses at a given time. Doppelganger's only other genuine ability is the Shockwave. He can only use this technique after he has absorbed more than one ability. Subsequently, he may release all of the powers at once in one big shockwave attack, often causing severe damage. After the ability has been utilised, Doppelganger loses all of the abilities he has assimilated so far. In addition, the shockwave occurs automatically when Doppelganger exceeds the absorption limit of 6 Freak powers at one time. Faults and Weaknesses *Even though Doppelganger might become significantly more durable thanks to his Power Assimilation, he is naturally rather fragile, being about as sturdy as a regular Spy. *While Doppelganger may obtain incredible power thanks to his Power Assimilation, he acquires all weaknesses along with the strengths. This means if he copies any special ability, anything strong against that ability will become effective against him. In case he possesses several different powers simultaneously these vulnerabilities accumulate. *Being naturally cocky and overconfident, Doppelganger is prone to underestimating his enemies. What is more, after he assimilates personality traits of numerous Freaks he might become quite erratic. Trivia *While the main idea for the Freak was conceptualised by Shirosaki97 and AdmiralTrainstorm, other YouTubers, such as SarisKhan and ShermanZAtank (among others) have contributed to the Freak's creation by suggesting the name, custom skin and by helping to define his abilities. *Due to his Power Assimilation ability, Doppelganger has the potential to become the strongest Spy TF2 Freak. Notable Videos ''Doppelganger's Rampage'' *Doppelganger's Rampage: Part 1 - Major Scout Guy Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Freak Hunters Category:Glass Cannons Category:Monsters made by multiple users Category:Mood-swingers Category:Near-normal Category:Spies Category:WHT Team